Adventure Time with a space-time traveler dude
by Crazycatscarmen
Summary: A Gravity Falls and Adventure Time crossover. Starring: Stanford Pines, Finn, and Jake the dog. This is not continuing, I am sorry. It's better than this really crappy summary suggests though. Hope you enjoy! (My first, and probably only crossover...)


**I'm doing a crossover with my bro. Because my bro and I are awesome. Edit: My bro got lazy and wouldn't write...so I'm just posting this and leaving it here.  
**

* * *

Ford stumbled out of the portal, falling on his knees. He coughed into his polydactyl hands, the air from dimension c-12* leaving his lungs feeling like they had been set on fire. He escaped that dimension as soon as he could. Cursing when it took longer than he had anticipated when a creature he had yet to name interfered with the rift sensor he had created. He couldn't make his own portal's, but finding rips in space was easy enough when you knew what you were looking for.

The coughing died down after a moment and he rubbed his chest, trying to get rid of the lingering ache. He was probably going to have permanent lung damage from breathing that corrupted air for so long. Only then did he look up to see where he was.

His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Traveling dimensions the way he was, he got to see many marvelous and some less than awesome things. But this place...it was so _bright._ The soft grass beneath him was a vibrant green and the sky was a solid baby-blue. His eyes gazed over the meadow he was sitting in. On the far side of the meadow, he could see a forest, but that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the unnaturally large oak tree that stood in the middle of the grassy hills. He stared at the crystal clear lake that sat beside it, and couldn't help but notice that the tree was covered in what looked like rope bridges.

A treehouse maybe? Ford stood quickly. Everything seemed peaceful, but that was no reason to let his guard down. He dusted off his knees, although he was way past gross anyway. He couldn't remember the last time he took a proper shower, much less have a clean change of clothes.

First, he checked to make sure everything was in working order. Other than his chest, which still stung, he didn't seem to have sustained any other injuries. He still had all his supplies, his weapons. Nodding to himself, Ford kept his ears and eyes open and headed toward the strange tree. Even if it wasn't inhabited, it was still a viable shelter from whatever night would bring.

He marched across the green, almost painfully bright meadow, pacing himself. He found that moving fast when he wasn't being chased was just a waste of energy, and found that he could make much longer distances when he didn't sprint everywhere he went. He felt blessed that he had made it to such a seemingly pleasant place. It had been a while since he had been somewhere where he didn't feel threatened.

He made it to the tree in good time and saw that the sun barely moved in the sky, which was fortunate. They seemed to have long days here, although he'd have to stay a couple nights to really confirm anything.

As he approached the oak, he saw that his previous suspicions were true. The tree was covered in bridges and balconies. He saw a door at the base of the tree and walked up, hand hovering over his equalizer from dimension 76-D alpha. It was guaranteed to work on every life-form. ( He tested that fact when he stole it, and it had held true so far.) He cautiously crept to the door and knocked, glad that the door itself looked harmless. (You'd be surprised by how common sentient doors, and especially door knockers were.)

A noise. Voices. Ford tensed automatically. The door swung open and Ford gaped.

"Hey, uhh-who are you?"

A YELLOW DOG. HE WAS talking to A YELLOW dog. Ford swallowed. "Um, greetings? You speak English then? Wonderful."

He wasn't sure what else to say. The dog nodded.

"Um, yes. HEY FINN! A WEIRD DUDE IS AT THE DOOR AND HE LOOKS WICKED COOL BUT HE SEEMS NERVOUS!"

 _Oh, great, more dogs._ Ford thought. That is until a boy popped into the doorway.

"Oh, hello mister. I'm Finn, and this is Jake. What's your name?"

The boy was wearing a white hat and had a backpack on. Ford could see the handle of a sword sticking out of it and he took a step back. They both furrowed their brows, as if concerned. Ford swallowed again.

"Greetings, I am Stanford Pines. I-I'm lost? I'm not from this dimension, I was hoping to find assistance."

Both of their eyes widened and the dog- Jake spoke first. "Wow, are you like a space-time traveler dude?! We've been to another dimension before, but it sucked. Big time."

Finn nodded his agreement, "Big time bro. C'mon in! We were just about to have waffles! Bro, you like, need a shower though. What dimension did you come from? How did you get in this world? What are you? I'm a human, and Jake is a mutated dog kinda. He was...born that way? It's complicated."

Ford nodded along with his words. This had to be the strangest thing he had ever seen. At least they were open with information here. They led him inside and he had to admire the structure they had going, it looked unstable, but it seemed to work.

This was going to get interesting.

* * *

 **This is not continuing, I apologize. I'm not an adventure time fan, and I was hoping my bro, who is an adventure time fan, would write the next chapter...but he skipped out and was too lazy...so I'm just going to post what I've written and leave it here. Hope you liked! Please don't review for me to continue either, because it won't.**

 **If you want, I wouldn't mind someone else continuing it though...P.M me if you're interested, and please don't post without crediting. Ugh, I feel weird...someone burned a bottle of honey and now everything smells like burnt honey jar. The problems I have are very weird.**


End file.
